The Upside of Being Disowned
by xpakux
Summary: Disowned, Hinata has no place to go. Then fate has Itachi Deidara and Ino find her collapsed on the floor. A new school, A part time job at a bakery, Life couldn't get any faster! But when romance blossoms, it leaves Hinata seeing spots. ItaxHina SH GH NH


o-0-O-0-o

A/N: This is just the prologue. The main part will come soon if I get reviews.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto gets credit

-In this fic, Ino and Deidara are brother and sister cause in AU people can't be 'truely' evil in the killing people kinda way. He's just mischievious for the most part.

-Forgive any OOCness. I try. I don't expect any OOCness, but if it comes up, live with it. Same with typos. I don't make them on purpose.

o-0-O-0-o

**Prologue:**

**To Disown and to Find**

o-0-O-0-o

It was a pleasant day. The air was warm, the birds chirping, and all was well in the city of Konoha, also dubbed the City of Leaves due to the plentiful parks and trees that were scattered throughout the town.

However, all was not well for a certain white eyed girl, standing on the porch of her house/mansion facing her father.

"Hinata! How could you NOT pass the qualification exam to Konoha Academy! Hanabi passed it when she was 9! You have shamed the family name for the last time! You are hereby _disowned_!" her father, Hiashi, shouted right before he slammed the door in her face.

Hinata was left standing there in shock with two large suitcases by her side.

"Father…?" she whispered, still in disbelief. "Father? Dad? Dad! DAD!" she shouted, tears pricking the back of her eyes as the realization set in.

The fact that she was no longer Hinata Hyuuga.

Now… she was just Hinata.

"DAD!" she continued screaming, pounding the door with her fists, "DADDY! I'm sorry! I'm _so_ sorry! _Please_!!! Give me another chance! PLEASE!"

She kept on banging her clenched hands into the fancy wooden door until they were raw. The entire time she was crying out and pleading for her father to let her back in. To acknowledge her. To give her another chance.

Time passed.

The sun was beginning to go down and the sky was painted with bright oranges and rich pinks, and warm purples. The moon was beginning to brighten as the red disk sank further and further down.

Hinata was still knocking on the door. But now it was slow and forced. Her fists left bloody red marks on the door.

"Please… Please Dad… Father… I'll do better…" she croaked hoarsely, her throat dry from yelling.

There was silence for a moment.

Hinata was worn out and exhausted now, she couldn't go on. She needed rest, she needed sleep, she wanted a warm meal, a soft bed.

Her mind began to drift off for a moment…

'_No!'_ she suddenly thought to herself. '_No! I can't give up now! I won't give up! I can't back down! I-…'_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door creaked open.

Hinata's eyes brightened

"Father, I-…!"

"Sh! Sister! Keep it down!"

Her eyes dulled again.

Hanabi… Hinata's little sister. The child prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan.

"Hinata! What happened?" Hanabi asked in an urgent whisper. "I was so scared when father came back up the stairs. I asked what had happened, but he didn't say anything! What's going on? Sister, I-…"

"You… you don't have to keep calling me… sister… anymore…" Hinata mumbled, her hair covering her eyes with shadows.

"Sister… were you…?" Hanabi paused. "I see, I-…"

Suddenly, something snapped inside Hinata.

_'This… This entire situation… It's Hanabi's fault… it's Hanabi fault! It's **her** fault that Father compares her to me!'_

"No!" she abruptly shouted.

'_It's **her** fault that I got disowned!'_

"What?" Hanabi said, shocked. Hinata _never_ screamed,

_'It's **her** fault that I'm considered as nothing!'_

"No! No, you DON'T see! You DON'T understand! I'm the one that was abandoned! Father LOVES you! He CARES about you! How could someone like YOU understand what I'M going through! You're just a spoiled little BRAT!" Hinata shouted, narrowing her eyes.

She stood up suddenly with renewed strength, and grabbed her things.

"Hinata! Wait! _Sister_!

'_It's her fault!'_

"Sister!"

_'It's her fault!'_

"_Sister!!!"_

_**'It's ALL her fault!'**_

"HINA-…"

"SHUT UP!" Hinata screamed, almost hysterically. She turned around. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, _SHUT UP!_ YOU ALREADY KILLED MOTHER! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT TO TAKE AWAY FROM ME?"

There was silence. A bird called from somewhere in the distance. She could hear children playing, laughter, talking, the wind chime tinkling a clear melody, the leaves rustling on their respective branches.

Satisfied that her sister-… no, _Hanabi_, had stopped calling after her, Hinata continued walking forward, but she had no place to go. No place to stay. No family.

_No friends_…

"No family… no friends…" Hinata whispered out loud, her voice raspy and tight.

She continued walking, continued moving forward. Her feet ached, her body screamed for her to stop, her eyelids drooped threatening to close.

More time had passed. It was freezing cold now. Hinata could no longer see her surroundings, all she knew was that she had to get away. To go as far as she could.

Everything was beginning to get fuzzy; the edges in her field of sight her turning dark. Shadows crawled further and further until everything went black.

Black as pitch

Black as Night

o-0-O-0-o

Hanabi watched as her sister stumbled forward over the hills. Hinata was now nothing more than a speck in the horizon.

'_I know you didn't mean that…' _Hanabi thought, her sister's words still echoing.

"I hope you'll be okay…" she said out loud, as she turned and walked into the house, "…sister."

o-0-O-0-o

Itachi hated living in Konoha. It was smothering and uninteresting to live in one place your whole life. Konoha was suburbia. A type of area that humans built so they could have the space and quiet of the Country, but the conveniences of city life. But Suburbia tended to attract families. The type of families that would pay big money for their children to grow up and earn lots of money. Therefore, the people of Konoha were usually, "Rich Bastards"(According to Itachi), who had too much time on their hands.

Itachi was usually counted as one of those rich bastards. His family, the Uchihas, were the richest in town, and the only family that threatened their number 1 ranking was the oldest and most prestigious (not to mention prideful) Hyuuga clan that had already been standing when Konoha was first built.

The only things about Konoha that Itachi liked were the plentiful parks.

A neighborhood park in textbook terms is an area of land, usually in a largely natural state, that is there for the enjoyment of the public, having facilities for rest and recreation; often owned, set apart, and managed by a city, state, or nation. Children were the usual occupants of such places, but nowadays with technology such as videogames, computers, the PS3, and the Wii, children usually opted to stay indoors.

So nowadays, the only people that displaced the fabric of reality with their matter were old people feeding pigeons, or health nuts who took advantage of the running track that ran throughout the park.

Itachi, however, went to parks to read. Some would say it was a boring habit or strange, but he was content with it and that was all that mattered. Plus, going to the park got him away from his one room apartment which was irritatingly empty.

Of course, he could always move back with his parents and brother, but that would defeat the purpose of moving out of the family complex.

This certain Uchiha was currently reading a mystery novel, and relishing the silence and good weather.

When suddenly an annoying blonde showed up.

"Hey! Itachi! I haven't seen you in awhile, what's up-ACK!"

_CRASH!_

"Brother! Wait up! You're going too fast-…Oh, Itachi!" Ino said, surprised. "I didn't know you'd be here. By the way, have you seen Deidara? Brother suddenly disappeared and…"

_Smush…_

Ino looked down, and saw her right foot on her brother's face.

"Sister dearest…" Deidara said menacingly, "GET OFF MY FACE!"

"Oh, but this is so much fun!" Ino said sadistically as she put more weight on her right foot.

"I'm warning you! One, two… two and a half…"

"Fine, fine, you don't have to get so testy, it's your own fault that ou tripped…" she complained as she helped her brother up.

"Meh, it comes with the package," Deidara said nonchalantly, "Huh?"

Ino raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'Huh'?" she asked.

"I say 'huh' meaning, look over there," Deidara said pointing to the bushes. "Is that a... girl?"

"gasp!!! OH-em-GEE!!" Ino exclaimed, and then looked a bit sheepish at her obvious reaction to nothing.

"Er, sorry. Hey, Deidara, help me get her up," Ino said, bending down.

Deidara looked at his sister and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, no."

"What?!"

"I'm not gonna mess up my nails! I just got a manicure this morning!"

"…"

"Don't you love this purple? Hey, Itachi, we should have purple nails as a requirement for our club!"

"Sure," Itachi said blatantly, still reading; obviously not paying attention.

Deidara smiled.

"Fine! I'll get her out myself!" Ino huffed. "Boys these days… Chivalry is dead!"

o-0-O-0-o

**Ten Minutes Later**

o-0-O-0-o

"Brooooother! I just got an idea! What if she fell asleep? That's why she was on the floor!"

"Why would she be in the bushes then? Deidara said scathingly.

"…Oh yeah… Okay then um… OMG (oh-em-gee), like what if she got _molested_ or something?!"

"Doubt it, her clothes are still on. Besides, who would wanna molest her? I mean… she's kinda…"

"Plain?" Ino prompted. "Yeah, but she's not ugly or anything. I bet if we give her some make up and changed her hairstyle, she could be really pretty!"

_'The Yamanaka family likes cosmetics…'_

Of course what could Itachi expect from them. The Yamanaka family is known for 3 things.

1.Blondes

2. Make Up

And

3. Flowers

The third was one was because the Yamanaka family ran the only flower shop in Konoha, but that didn't mean they were bad. In fact, their establishment was the best as far as flower companies went, and because of that, they were able to open a store in Konoha. Even through it's success though, the Yamanaka Flower Shop was purely family run. All the employees and stockholders and such were Yamanaka's no matter what.

At the moment the girl they found was laid on the wooden bench where Itachi was previously sitting…. in peace… and quiet.

Frankly, he didn't care what the fuck happened to this girl. She was just another glob of flesh taking up space… and his chair.

"We should get her home, shouldn't we? I wonder what her name is…" Ino said.

"Wait until she wakes up. We can ask her then," Deidara said.

"She's the Hyuuga Heiress."

Heads turned.

"What?!"

"Itachi! What are you talking about? How can she be the Hyuuga Heiress? Why the hell was she on the floor? You know how prissy those white-eyed freaks are," Deidara said.

"Touchy, touchy. Just cause you accidentally mistook a Hyuuga GUY for a girl, asked him out, and then got slapped doesn't mean all Hyuuga's are prissy. What was his name? Oh yeah, Neji, right? I'm going to the same school as him ya know! He's kinda hot, in that pretty boy style 'cause of his hair…. Maybe I should ask him out one of these days…" Ino said before drifting off.

Deidara tugged Ino's ear.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?"

"Never mind, let's take her home before we get blamed for kidnapping her or something…" Itachi said as he walked over to the girl.

"…no…"

Itachi stopped.

'_No? What the hell? What does 'no' mean?' _

"Did you say something Itachi?" Deidara said.

"No. the girl. She spoke."

o-0-O-0-o

TBC

o-0-O-0-o

-Review. It's simple, and it'll make me actually want to write the next chapter

-Bad Ending. Who the heck cares, I just wanted to write a fic. The main arc of the story hasn't started yet.

-I suck at fluff. I'm trying to become a fluffier writer. Hence I am trying to come up with an original AU story plot in the categories of Romance/Drama/Etc. Hence why I've been trying a bunch of different stories lately.

-I have a big ego. Please review.


End file.
